brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
21005 Fallingwater
|Ages = 16+ |Released = August 1, 2009 (US) / April 12, 2010 (UK) |Theme = Architecture|Theme2 = Architect Series }} 21005 Fallingwater ' is an Architecture set released in 2009. Included is a scale model of the Fallingwater, Pennsylvania, designed by Chicago architect Adam Reed Tucker. Description The set has 811 pieces to construct Fallingwater, a house located in Pennsylvania, USA. It doesn't include any minifigures, as all sets of this line. The pieces are common LEGO System bricks, the main colour being tan, the colour of the house, with transparent pieces to create the small waterfall and green pieces to build the flora. This mini-scale model doesn't have a stand with its name on it like the other Architecture sets. Background Edgar Kaufmann Sr., a successful businessman and nature loving family man owned a piece of land by the ''Bear Run. The property included a waterfall plus a set of cabins that had become a summer camp for his employees down in Pittsburgh. During the Great Depression the employees no longer could afford making the escape. The well used cabins were begging to be replaced and Edgar started thinking about setting up a private Kaufmanns family estate, as he wanted something special. Wright who had had only a couple of small architectural jobs in the last decade, had started teaching and created his very own school, the Tallesin Fellowship. Kaufmann's son, Edgar Jr., had been fascinated by Wright's ideas for years and was studying at Tallesin, the connection was made and soon Kaufmann signed Wright on to design his new home. With the knowledge of his client's love for nature and their close ties to the mountain stream, Wright had his clients trust to dig deep into himself. He implemented his own lifelong passion for nature by designing an organic home that would melt with it's surroundings. As Wright presented his plan he surprised the Kaufmanns. They imagined a modern home overlooking their much beloved waterfall, but Wright's drawings had almost totally eliminated its visibility by placing the building above and not beside it. Wright convinced them, explained that hearing the water instead of looking at it once in a while would properly connect them, man with nature, he wanted them to live with the waterfall, making it a thoroughly integrated part of their life. Constructed using local craftsmen building with local sandstone, the project came to fame after being featured on the cover of the Time magazine in 1938, making it the world's most famous private residence. In his design, Wright made use of similar shapes as those found in its surroundings. It consists of climbing levels shaped by large sandstone ledges. Fallingwater is the only piece of Wright that to this date has kept its setting, art-work and original furnishings intact, furniture specially designed by Wright himself. Notes * This is the only set of the Architecture line that doesn't have a black stand with its name, like all other sets. * Fallingwater was added to the UNESCO World Heritage Site list in July 2019, making this one of the four American Architecture sets on the World Heritage List. LEGO.com Description Gallery lego21005.jpg 21005_alt3.png Lego_Fallingwater_5.jpg|Overview. 21005_alt2.png|Front view. Lego_Fallingwater_7.jpg|Side view. Lego_Fallingwater_8.jpg|Top view. 21005_alt4.png|Close up. FallingDown.jpg|The set. External links Category:Architecture Category:2009 sets Category:20000 sets Category:21000 sets